Riley's Night Out
by madelinecoffee
Summary: Riley and the Clique Six have a night out. Contains drinking.


_**Riley's Night Out**_

They had lost Riley. How could they loose her? Lucas was going to murder them thought Farkle as he and Smackle frantically looked around the house party trying to find Riley. "Smackle! How could we loose her? We had one job!" Farkle shouted wildly at this girlfriend.

She simply shrugged "I'm not certain, dearest, one minute we were all talking about Pluto becoming a planet again and then we started talking about space theories…Oh. I think I know what happened." Farkle looked at this girlfriend expectably waiting for her to finish her thought. "She didn't understand what we were talking about and she went to find Maya or Lucas to talk with. Oh man we messed up big time. She's already had a drink and you know how chatty she gets!"

"I know Smackle, she gets all rambley. And she was already drinking something else. Wait I've never seen her past one drink." Farkle proclaimed "Oh my god who knows what she's going to do! She's unpredictable! We have to find her before Lucas finds out!"

"Before Lucas finds out what?" Right then Lucas appeared behind them, he raised his eyebrows at the couple and then quickly noticed that Riley was not with them. "You lost her didn't you? Oh crap. Crap crap crap. You guys had one job! I was just talking to some old teammates for a few minuets. And she's already all chatty, do you guys know what happens when she finished her next drink and it sets in?" Both genius shook their heads; Riley was usually the sober friend for the night when they all decided to go out. Someone had to tame Maya's rebellious spirit that seemed to only increase with alcohol. And someone had to save Zay from making even more smart mouth comments. They both knew they tended towards an unwillingness to leave and giggles. But they had never seen Riley go past one drink. But from the look on Lucas face he definitely had and he looked worried.

"She gets cuddly and handsey, and honestly super clingy. What if someone takes advantage of her sweet nature? Or what if she attaches herself to a stranger like a koala. That happened one time with Maya and her, granted I could just leave her be but what if she doesn't find Maya! Oh my god we have to find her!" Lucas sprinted off away from the two genius who were trying to contain their giggles at the idea of their lanky Riley wrapped around their little pint sized Maya. They tried to shake off their giggles as they went to look for her.

This person was not Lucas like Riley had thought he was. He was definitely similar looking from the back, same height same hair. But not her Lucas, Riley had wanted to find him when Smarkle Corp had started to complain on about theories she knew nothing about. She wanted to talk, and she always loved talking to Lucas. And this guy was no Lucas. He wasn't even engaging her in the conversation. He was going on and on about how great craft beer was and he kept leaning closer. The last thing Riley wanted was to be rude but this guy was getting in her personal space, and she really just wanted Lucas. He always gave her the best bear hugs and right now that's what she wanted, Lucas and one of his bear hugs. In order to distract herself she went to take a drink from her cup only to realize it was empty. She frowned at that. The guy she was talking to quickly notice, "Don't worry Brown-Eyes I'll get you another drink if you want." He said all this with a wide grin and a quick wink that made Riley's fuzzy mind question his intentions. She was about to respond with a poliete no thank you when someone saying her name caught her attention.

Lucas had been going through every room in the house trying to find Riley. He had found Josh, Maya and Zay all drinking and laughing in the kitchen and quickly informed them of how the two 'geniuses' had managed to loose Riley. All three of them quickly set out to help find her, just as worried as Lucas about her kind nature and the drunk morons around them. As he entered what we guessed was the living room he found her, some guy was all into her personal space and she was frowning at her cup. A huge wave of relief swept through him as he shouted her name, "Riley! Sunshine there you are! Oophm!" He was not prepared for Riley launching herself at him and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Lucas! I missed you so much and I was just thinking about you and your bear hugs. Because you give the best ones and all I wanted was to hug you and talk to you because I love talking with you and I love when you hold me like right now." She trailed off as she giggled and shoved her face in his neck. "You always smell so good Lucas. Like what I'd expect you to smell like. Like warm and safe and warm."

Lucas shook his head at his girlfriend she was definitely feeling her second drink. The guy she had been talking to was giving Lucas a death glare at the moment, obviously not pleased that the brown-eyed-beauty he had been chatting up was now attached to this guy in front of him. Lucas wanted there to be no confusion over the fact that him and Riley were dating.

"Hey man, thanks for chatting with my girl here. Have a good night." The guy begrudging walked away. Once he was out of sight Lucas tried to get Riley off of him so he could talk to her about wandering away, but she was not loosing her grip on him at all.

"No. I'm not letting go of you because what if I loose you again? Then I'd be alone. Oh my god what if you never found me! Then I'd die alone and never get to hug you or see my Peaches again! Luke. There is no way I'm getting off." Riley squeezed him tighter for a moment before going back to her normal hold on him.

"Sunshine, you won't loose me. But if you want I'll hold on to you okay?" Riley nodded against his neck where she was resting her face "And Riley you can't wander off like that you had everyone worried. Also well you were gone what did you do?" Lucas started walking to where he had agreed to meet up with the rest of their friends.

"Hmmm oh! I ran into Lilly! You know her! We had class together. She had these little red jello things. Luke they tasted like gummy bears! I had a few of those and then I got another drink, but I missed you so I started to look for you. Then I thought that guy I was talking to was you from behind but he wasn't and he was so boring. All he talked about was craft beer."

By that time they had found the rest of their group and Riley had dropped off him when she saw Maya squealing "Peaches!" and giving her a tight hug. Lucas quickly informed the rest of the gang what Riley had been up to when she was gone, including her new experience of jello shots. Through all of this Riley was babbling away at Maya about what no one really knew.

Soon Zay had suggested they go get pizza and everyone quickly agreed. As they walked Riley, Farkle, and Smackle were all giggling wildly. All of a sudden Riley turned around and launched herself at Lucas once again. He quickly caught her and held on tight, continuing walking along as she jabbered to Maya who was walking behind him holding hands with Josh. Once they got to their pizza place everyone quickly took their seats and started to enjoy their greasy food. At one point Riley crawled into Lucas' lap and started to force-feed him pizza.

"Wow Huckleberry can't feed yourself?" Maya stated with a roll of her eyes

"Ya Lucas. Aren't you like 30? And you can't feed yourself? Tsk, tsk. Mama Friar would not be proud." Zay proclaimed while giving Maya a knuckle pump.

"Shush everyone. Be nice! Of course Lucas can feed himself, ya sillies." Riley proclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "Lucas loves me enough to let me feed him. So shush." Riley pushed the last of Lucas pizza in his mouth and snuggled further into his embrace.

After a while everyone was starting to get ready to head back. Maya was going to stay with Josh for the night. Riley was heading back to the apartment Lucas and Zay shared. Farkle and Izzy were staying with them for the night as well. Riley hugged Maya for a good five minuets before she did some weird hand-shake thing with Josh before they parted ways. It took a few minuets before Riley turned to Lucas "Luke babe, could you give me a ride home? Please! I'll love you forever!"

Lucas chuckled at the puppy dog eyes his girlfriend was giving him before crouching down so Riley could get on his back. She patted his cheek as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey no fair, Lucas I was supposed to be the one getting a ride home." Farkle joked with Lucas.

"Nah man, you lost your right to a ride when you lost her at the party."

"Farkle didn't looseee meee, I went looking for you. But you found me! Like a prince." It was obvious Riley was getting sleepy by the way her voice was getting low as talked.

They soon reached the apartment and everyone got to work getting ready for bed. Lucas set Riley down on the bed and helped her get out of her shirt so she wouldn't get stuck. As he went to get changed before her voice called out to him.

"Luke can you braid my hair tonight? Please? Otherwise it's going to try to kill me."

"Of course Riley, let me just get changed alright." Occasionally Lucas would braid Riley's hair as a way to have something to do with his hands and Riley lived for the calm it gave her. Riley quickly got changed and sat back down with her back towards Lucas.

"So Sunshine do you want me to French braid it or do you want a regular braid?" Lucas questioned as he brushed her hair.

"Hmmm. Can you do a French braid otherwise it falls out."

"Of course I can, anything for you Sunshine." He was met with a quiet yay as he quickly worked Riley's hair into a braid. As he tied her hair off with a ponytail holder he patted her shoulders. "All right you're all set. Ready to go say goodnight to everyone?" Riley answered with a sleepy nod

No matter how sleepy Riley was she always made sure she said goodnight to everyone who was in the home she was in. So after pulling on some pants because although Lucas didn't think Zay would ogle Riley's long legs as they stuck out his t-shirt she was wearing for the night he'd rather be safe than sorry.

Riley stumbled into their main area where Zay was getting water and Farkle and Izzy were getting ready to climb into their couch bed for night.

"Someone wanted to make sure she said goodnight." Lucas gestured to Riley who looked like she was about to fall asleep right then and there. She gave Zay a big squeeze and one to Farkle as well. During high school Smackle and Riley had a developed a completed handshake so that's what they did before Riley sleepily breated a goodnight with a wave before leaning into Lucas as he guided her back to his room and into bed.

Riley quickly threw off the pants proclaiming she didn't need their warmth when she had her big bear Lucas. Lucas got into his side and Riley rested her head on his chest as his arms snaked around her. "Tonight was fun, I mean loosing you sucked and is starting to hurt but I liked going out with everyone." Riley mumbled into Lucas chest.

"It was Sunshine, loosing you was probably the worst part. But I had fun otherwise. Get some sleep we'll talk in the morning." Lucas gave Riley a quick kiss to her head and it was only moments before he heard her light snores. He stayed awake for a bit longer stroking the loose strands of hair away from her face before he too fell asleep.


End file.
